


Even If We're Miles Apart

by tomatopudding



Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [46]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomatopudding/pseuds/tomatopudding
Summary: Prompt: A lingering kiss before a long trip apart.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: With a Thousand Sweet Kisses (I'll Cover You) [46]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420288
Kudos: 35





	Even If We're Miles Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Find the the kisses prompt list here.

Crowley had wrapped himself so thoroughly on and around Aziraphale that the angel feared he would never be able to leave the bookshop again. While in some cases this may have been a pleasurable turn of events this time--

“Darling, I need to  _ go _ .”

Crowley interrupted each word with a languid press of his lips against Aziraphale’s, each one longer than the last.

“No,” the demon protested.

Crowley kissed him again, gently at first, just a simple press of lips like he had been doing. Aziraphale opened willingly to Crowey’s questing tongue, humming with pleasure at the languid way the demon explored his mouth. In Aziraphale’s opinion, it was this more than anything else that made Crowley temptation incarnate, his ability to focus to thoroughly as to make one feel like the center of the entire universe, and he was so very lucky they he had the privilege to experience it every day.

“Mmmm,” hummed Aziraphale with a smile as the kiss ebbed again into gentle, closed-mouth caresses, “A wonderful farewell, love.” 

Crowley grumbled, “I can’t believe you’re still going to leave me after that.”

Aziraphale sighed.

“It’s just a book auction, I’ll be away for three hours at most!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I suppose "long" is relative


End file.
